


Я люблю своё тело, когда оно рядом с твоим

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Bright Young Things, Takin’ Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe – Crossover, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Dating, Demisexual Campbell Bain, Fluff, Found Family, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Virgin Campbell Bain, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site, fist time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Кемпбелл встречает Рождество, учится любить своё тело, набирается уверенности и начинает встречаться с Майлзом.
Relationships: Campbell Bain & Original Male Characters, Campbell Bain/Miles Maitland, Campbell Bain/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Я люблю своё тело, когда оно рядом с твоим

Отец позвонил за неделю до Рождества.

— Я вижу, ты ведёшь себя прилично. Я рад. Надеюсь, ты и дальше постараешься никого не опозорить. Я заплатил за все пять лет твоего обучения. Выполнил свой долг.

В его голосе звучали гордость и облегчение.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Кемпбелл. Несложно было догадаться, что на Рождество его дома не ждали. И вообще не ждали. — Как мама?

— По-прежнему. Мне пора, — сказал отец и повесил трубку. Он не поинтересовался, нужны ли Кемпбеллу деньги на жильё, еду и лекарства. Наверное, считал, что студенты питаются воздухом. Или что в Оксфорде есть бесплатные обеды.

Кемпбелл не в первый раз порадовался, что у него есть работа, если возникали непредвиденные траты, он всегда мог перехватить в долг у Стефа и Нико.

Когда он в тот день вернулся домой, братья всё поняли по его лицу.

Стеф отправился на кухню — ставить чайник и делать мини-сэндвичи, а Нико раскрыл объятия, и Кемпбелл с готовностью забрался к нему на колени. Он подозревал, что Стеф притащил старое и очень большое кресло специально, чтобы у Нико появилось оправдание для долгих объятий. С Кемпбеллом в том числе.

— Неприятности дома? — тихо спросил Нико.

— Отец звонил, — прошептал Кемпбелл. — Он оплатил мою учёбу наперёд. И кажется, от меня отказался. Он всегда стеснялся, что у него сын урод.

Нико притиснул Кемпбелла к себе и начал ласково перебирать его волосы. Видимо, запомнил, что Кемпбелла это успокаивает.

— Во-первых, ты не урод. И психическое расстройство — не ЗПП и воздушно-капельным путём не передаётся. Стыдиться тебе абсолютно нечего. А во-вторых, комплексы отца — не твоя проблема.

— Когда-нибудь я в это поверю, — пробормотал Кемпбелл. — Я остался без семьи. Уже давно. Но дошло до меня только сейчас.

— У тебя есть семья, — возразил Нико. — Мы со Стефом. Эдди, Розали и Франсин. Не забудь пригласить их к нам праздновать Рождество. 

— Эдди рассказывал, Франсин намного лучше. Её отпустят домой на несколько дней, — Кемпбелл просиял: он не ожидал, что Нико и Стеф захотят познакомиться с его друзьями поближе. И тут же горько вздохнул. — Мне так и не удалось поговорить с мамой. Отец не подозвал её к телефону. И в клинику ко мне не пускал. Подло, да?

— Твой отец — козёл, — согласился Нико. — Но есть и плюс, и в будущем он перевесит все минусы: тебе не придётся искать деньги, чтобы заплатить хотя бы за ещё один семестр.

Братья платили за учёбу сами, с опозданием вспомнил Кемпбелл.

— Родители вам совсем не помогают?

— Они были против нашего отъезда в Англию. Их бесит наша «ненормальная привязанность» друг к другу. Они думают, я плохо влияю на младшего брата…

— Младшего? — удивился Кемпбелл. — Вы же близнецы!

— Для них это не аргумент. Короче, я сбил несчастного Стефа с пути истинного и затянул его в сети порока.

— Они не учитывают, — перебил Стеф, бесстыдно подслушивающий у двери, — что это я брежу созданием группы и мечтаю о мировой славе и концертах на Стад де Франс. Нико просто нравится петь и играть на гитаре. — Он вручил брату и Кемпбеллу кружки с чаем, пахнущим мятой и лимоном, и вновь скрылся на кухне, чтобы принести сэндвичи и свой чай. Поставив тарелку с сэндвичами на кофейный столик, он уселся на подлокотник кресла рядом с Нико.

— У тебя опять костяшки сбиты, — заметил тот.

Стеф беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Так, проучил кое-кого.

— Ты не можешь бить всех, кто косо на нас смотрит.

— Почему? У меня отлично получается.

— Тебе стоит подумать о другом способе разрешения конфликтов.

— Зачем? Мой способ прекрасно работает.

— Руки пожалей… гитарист.

Кемпбелл слушал их перепалку, пил чай и чувствовал, что боль не исчезает, нет, но затихает, становится терпимой.

***

Утром двадцать пятого декабря он купил открытку с видом Глазго и букет из незабудок и колокольчиков. На открытке она написал чёрным маркером: «С Рождеством! И спасибо».

Кемпбелл не сомневался: Фергусу его скромное подношение понравилось бы. 

Он счистил с могилы снег, поставил цветы в пластиковую бутылку. Они замёрзнут, открытку унесёт ветром… но мёртвые не нуждались в материальных вещах. Кемпбелл всего лишь хотел дать Фергусу знать, что помнит и ценит его дружбу, талант и доброту.

…Сегодня музыкальный магазин закрывался в шесть. У прилавка образовалась очередь. Кемпбелл не предполагал, что столько народу ринется покупать подарки в последний момент. Разве их не принято класть под ёлку в утро Сочельника? И открывать как раз двадцать пятого числа, развязывая разноцветные ленты и шурша обёрточной бумагой? Тем не менее он молчал и покорно таскал к кассе альбомы Дэвида Боуи, Queen и Led Zeppelin. 

За пятнадцать минут до закрытия в магазин танцующей походкой вошёл Майлз. Кемпбелл залюбовался его шейным платком (ну кто в двадцать первом веке носит шейные платки? Майлз Мейтленд, вот кто) и чуть не споткнулся о коробку с новыми поступлениями.

Майлз придержал его за локоть и лучезарно улыбнулся. Кемпбелл ощутил, как на скулах расцветают два ярких пятна, и опустил голову.

— У вас есть второй альбом Депеш Мод? — пропел Майлз.

— Угу.

Кемпбелл нырнул в узкий проход между стеллажами. Пластинку он искал неприлично долго и вовсе не потому, что не имел понятия, где она стоит. За полгода он выучил наизусть содержимое полок и коробок, и все остальные продавцы и консультанты обращались к нему за помощью, когда не могли найти редкий сингл New Order или концертные записи The Who. 

Майлз терпеливо ждал у кассы. 

— И пакет, пожалуйста, — попросил он и вновь улыбнулся.

Кемпбелл с трудом запихнул пластинку с пакет с фирменным логотипом: у него дрожали руки.

Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел рядом с банкнотами шоколадную плитку с орехами.

Майлз забрал из его не слушающихся пальцев пакет.

— С Рождеством! Пусть этот небольшой пустячок скрасит тот факт, что ты вынужден трудиться в праздники.

— Я не ем шоколад, — вырвалось у Кемпбелла. — Меня от него тошнит.

Это было правдой. Шоколад, особенно в чистом виде, он на дух не переносил. Всё же следовало объяснить это более вежливо: огонь во взгляде Майлза потух, словно кто-то задул свечу.

Кемпбелл корил себя всю дорогу до дома. Ну почему он такой идиот? В этом случае даже биполярное расстройство не являлось оправданием…

В гостиной царило оживление. Стеф показывал карточные фокусы, небольшая искусственная ель в углу жизнерадостно мигала лампочками. В кресле для объятий уютно устроились Эдди и Франсин, раскрасневшаяся Розали о чём-то шепталась с Нико.

— Кемпбелл! Наконец-то! — воскликнул Стеф. Карты веером легли на кофейный столик. — Мы тут сварили безалкогольный глинтвейн. Без корицы, — со значением добавил он.

Корицу Кемпбелл ненавидел во всех её проявлениях. 

Вскоре он сидел с кружкой восхитительно горячего глинтвейна под боком у Нико. Розали, с другой стороны от него, глядела на них обоих с умилением.

— Мальчики, вы такие молодцы, — произнесла она и вытерла глаза платочком.

— Кемпбелл точно молодец. Он сдал экзамены на «отлично», — откликнулся Нико. — А я-то почему? 

— Нелегко работать в нескольких местах сразу. А молодость проходит… 

— На наш век вечеринок хватит. А есть захочешь, и не так…

Стеф подскочил к Нико и зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Не смущай гостью, пошляк.

— Ты не знаешь, что я хотел сказать.

— Как раз знаю. Ещё глинтвейна, Розали?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Кемпбелл знал: многие студенты недолюбливали Стефа и Нико за то, что они шли по жизни с обманчивой лёгкостью. Однако на вечеринках они веселились гораздо реже, чем им хотелось бы. «У нас на двоих один грант, кредит на учёбу, две работы и шесть подработок», —говорил Нико. 2Шестая подработка ужасна, — вздыхал Стеф. — Хрен с ним, что наш дорогой босс расист и гомофоб. Мы переживём. Но он зубы не чистит! Из принципа».

— Отлично выглядишь, Кемпбелл, — Эдди поднял бокал, будто произнося тост. — Ты уже не похож на скелет.

— Мы его кормим! — возмутился Стеф, и все расхохотались.

После ужина они дружно шуршали бумагой, разворачивая подарки.

Розали связала Кемпбеллу разноцветный лоскутный свитер. Он пришёл в восторг: старый свитер, в котором он ходил в клинике, расползся по швам и годился лишь для того, чтобы в нём спать. Ей же Кемпбелл, розовея, протянул коробочку с духами «Дыхание времени» от Нины Риччи, купленными по совету Нико. Аромат у духов был свежий и ненавязчивый. Розали брызнула чуть-чуть на запястье, вдохнула лёгкий и нежный запах и мечтательно улыбнулась.

Для Стефа и Нико Кемпбелл приобрёл медиаторы и струны.

— Простите, что так скромно. 

— Струн много не бывает, — заявил Нико, прижимая пакет к груди, а Стеф пододвинул к Кемпбеллу объёмную коробку.

— Он, конечно, не новый, и предыдущий хозяин знатно порезвился, но надо же будущей звезде Радио Один с чего-то начинать.

Воплю Кемпбелла могли позавидовать баньши: в коробке был диджейский пульт, поцарапанных, в выцветших наклейках, с отделением для компакт-дисков, что открывало простор для творчества — Кемпбелл уже представил, как соединяет треки с виниловой пластинки и CD.

— Он в рабочем состоянии, — заверил Стеф. — Мы с Нико кое-что подкрутили, заменили пару деталей…

Кемпбелл обнял его, прерывая поток красноречия, а затем чуть не задушил в объятиях смеющегося Нико.

— Вот это я понимаю, благодарность, — прохрипел тот.

— Наш с Франсин подарок меркнет по сравнению с этим великолепием, — вздохнул Эдди, — но я всего лишь практичный продавец окон, не так ли? И я подумал тебе пригодится немного наличных на новые диски и пластинки.

Кемпбелл открыл конверт и присвистнул.

— Ты не разоришься? Тут как-то… многовато.

— Не разорюсь. Сейчас окна хорошо продаются, так что возражения не принимаются, — серьёзно произнёс Эдди. Франсин кивнула, соглашаясь.

— А я совсем непрактичный, — Кемпбелл указал на две кружки со смешными рожицами.

— Это будет моя любимая кружка для чая, — пообещала Франсин.

— Ура! — воскликнул Кемпбелл и опрокинул на себя — к счастью, остывший — глинтвейн.

***

Слова Эдди «ты отлично выглядишь» не выходили у Кемпбелла из головы. Эдди, естественно, имел в виду, что он вытянулся и окреп, хотя привычка сутулиться и опускать голову, чтобы спрятать лицо, осталась.

Однако прежде Кемпбелл не задумывался, что может стать объектом чьего-то восхищения и желания. Он был слишком худым, слишком нервным и не дотягивал до эталонов мужской красоты (и не имело значения, что люди воспринимали как эталон к данный момент, так как, по мнению Кемпбелла, он изначально не вписывался в любые стандарты). Ну, и не следовало забывать о биполярном расстройстве и персональной радиостанции в голове.

Не сказать, что интерес к собственному телу, так внезапно проснувшийся, Кемпбелла пугал. Но неудобства доставлял, это точно. Он не привык к осознанности движений. Она делала его ещё более неловким. Особенно в присутствии Майлза. Кемпбелл спотыкался на ровном месте, бился бедром об угол стола, ронял учебники. Майлз помогал их поднять, улыбаясь светло и обезоруживающе. Это сводило Кемпбелла с ума.

Сегодня, на лекции по истории Средневековья, Майлз уселся невозможно близко. Спросил: «Есть запасная ручка? Моя закончилась». Кемпбелл чуть не застонал вслух и с трудом подавил стремление побиться головой о стол. Он при всём желании не сумел бы определить, флиртует с ним Майлз, или ему только так кажется. Неявные сигналы Кемпбелл считывал плохо. 

Он дал Майлзу ручку, а через десять минут поднялся (ему показалось, что Майлз испустил едва слышный вздох) и выскользнул за дверь.

В библиотеке, как всегда в этот час, было пусто и тихо. Кемпбелл поставил сумку с книгами на ближайший стул и растянулся на полу. 

Чтобы решиться первым сказать Майлзу хотя бы «привет», ему не хватало уверенности. А привлекательным он себя и вовсе не чувствовал.

Кому нужен девственник-псих, который не знает, куда девать руки-ноги и вообще никогда ни с кем не целовался? В клинике однозначно наблюдался дефицит кандидатов для первого поцелуя, размышлял он.

— Всё в порядке? — Нико оторвал взгляд от блокнота с каракулями, призванными изображать ноты, и внимательно посмотрел на переступившего порог квартиры Кемпбелла.

— Я неудачник. И всё ещё девственник, — мрачно изрёк тот.

Нико изогнул бровь.

— Это трагедия?

Кемпбелл швырнул сумку под вешалку и сбросил ботинки.

— Для меня — да.

— Если ты не хочешь заниматься сексом, это нормально, — мягко сказал Нико. — Ну, если ты вдруг не знал.

—Я думаю, что хочу, но не с первым встречным. Чужие руки и… прочие части тела, брр, — Кемпбелла передёрнуло. — Если бы это был кто-то знакомый, тот, кому я доверяю… Тогда другое дело.

— Нам, я надеюсь, ты доверяешь? — из кухни вышел Стеф, сонный, растрёпанный, в халате на голое тело и кружкой кофе в руках.

— Опять подслушивал? — прищурился Нико.

— Разумеется.

— Ты предлагаешь?.. — задохнулся Кемпбелл.

— Да, именно это я и предлагаю, — Стефа сложно было чем-то смутить или сбить с толку. — Ты, я и Нико, по взаимному согласию, в полной безопасности, с миллионом поцелуев и, как это называется на английском, без «прогулок стыда»? 

— Но вы… — Кемпбелл по-прежнему с трудом подбирал слова. В голове гремели Sex Pistols.

— Мы бисексуальны, помнишь?

— Меня спросить забыли, — проворчал Нико.

— А ты возражаешь?

— Нет. Но это дело принципа.

Стеф фыркнул.

— Хорошо. Дорогой брат, ты согласен помочь Кемпбеллу овладеть искусством поцелуев и показать ему, на что способно человеческое тело? Иными словами, ты со мной?

В глазах Нико заплясали чертенята.

— Куда я денусь… с подводной лодки.

Он встал и потянулся. Чёрная футболка задралась, и Кемпбелл как загипнотизированный уставился на полоску обнажившейся кожи. Он судорожно сглотнул и облизал враз пересохшие губы.

— Моя комната, твоя или комната Нико? — спокойно поинтересовался Стеф. Он залпом допил кофе и поставил кружку на столик.

— Мы займёмся… этим прямо сейчас? — выдавил Кемпбелл.

— Почему нет? Тебе надо сегодня где-то быть?

Кемпбелл помотал головой.

— Вот и славно.

— Стеф не любитель откладывать дела в долгий ящик, — пояснил Нико.

— Во французском языке есть такое слово, l’aventurier, искатель приключений, — сказал Стеф. — Так вот, это я.

— Правда, приключения он в основном находит на свою пятую точку, — беззлобно добавил Нико.

Стеф стукнул его по затылку (несильно) и повернулся к Кемпбеллу.

— Итак?..

— Комната Нико, — решил Кемпбелл.

Ему нравились постеры на стенах и то, что главным среди них был плакат с Арсеном Люпеном. Вместо ковра пол Нико устелил туристическими пенками. Кемпбелл лежал на них, когда не желал находиться в одиночестве, но разговаривать ему не хотелось тоже. Он слушал, как Нико бренчит на гитаре и бормочет стихотворные строчки: «Сокровище в глубоких недрах земных…», — и окружающий мир уже не так давил на разум и грудь.

На пороге Кемпбелл застыл на мгновение. Широка кровать с синим покрывалом и россыпью белоснежных подушек манила и несколько пугала одновременно.

Нико обнял его, положил ладонь туда, где бешено колотилось сердце. Стеф прошептал:

— Если ты передумал, всё в порядке. Пойдём на кухню пить чай. Я испёк кексы.

— Я не передумал.

Кемпбелл откинул голову Нико на плечо, зажмурился с довольным вздохом, когда тот коснулся губами его шеи. Стеф запустил руку ему в волосы. От братьев приятно пахло: одеколоном «Зелёное яблоко» (Кемпбелл видел флакон на полочке в ванной), свежеиспечёнными кексами (без шоколада или корицы), мятной зубной пастой и шампунем с хвойными нотками. Стеф и Нико перед выходом из дома одевались одинаково, будто желая подчеркнуть своё сходство, а не различие, а в их карих глазах Кемпбелл всегда находил любовь и тепло, поэтому он окончательно расслабился.

— Мы займёмся сексом на пороге? — негромко рассмеялся Стеф и потянул их внутрь.

Нико отпустил Кемпбелла, чтобы прикрыть дверь, а затем бросил взгляд на Стефа, который едва заметно кивнул.

— Что?.. — начал Кемпбелл. 

Нико взял его лицо в ладони, сказал тихо и без улыбки:

— Пообещай мне, что, когда ты займёшься сексом во второй раз, ты сделаешь это с тем, в кого по-настоящему влюблён.

— Я обещаю.

— Хорошо.

Нико поцеловал его. Медленно. Изучающе. Невинно. Кемпбелл приоткрыл губы, и Нико воспользовался этим, углубляя поцелуй. Ощущения были неожиданно приятными. Внутри стало жарко, будто там заполыхало маленькое солнце, а Дэвид Боуи запел: «Давай потанцуем».

Нико оторвался от него, когда им обоим начало не хватать воздуха, и удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся.

Стеф целовался совсем по-другому: более напористо, так, словно в последний раз.

— Теперь ты.

Ни Стефа, ни Нико очевидно не волновало, что он действовал немного неуверенно. Они не торопили его, наслаждаясь осторожными касаниями губ.

— Что ж, считаю, это успех, — прокомментировал Нико, и Кемпбелл поцеловал его снова, чтобы заткнуть. Ну, и потому, что мог.

Некоторое время они стояли, разглядывая друг друга.

— Почему я вечно должен подавать пример? — проворчал Стеф, развязывая пояс халата.

— На тебе меньше всего одежды, — ответил Нико, стаскивая футболку.

Халат упал на пол. Стеф не был идеально сложенным и чересчур мускулистым, как парни с рекламных плакатов, просто стройным и подтянутым. По к гладкой коже хотелось прикасаться, хотелось попробовать её на вкус.

Нико казался худее брата. Он периодически забывал завтракать и ужинать, когда на него нападал приступ вдохновения, за что Стеф нещадно его ругал. Од правым соском Кемпбелл заметил скопление родинок. Они походили на созвездие из звёздной системы в иной, далёкой галактике.

Стеф прижался грудью к спине Кемпбелла, приник губами к шее.

— Поосторожней с засосами, — Нико снял джинсы, и теперь был полностью обнажён, если не считать чёрные носки в сиреневое сердечко, которые ему подарил Стеф в качестве прикола. Нико влюбился в них с первого взгляда и носил с удовольствием, к большой досаде брата. — А то завтра все решат, что Кемпбелла покусал вампир. Или очень голодный оборотень.

— Р-р, — зарычал Стеф.

По-видимому, ржать как лошади во время прелюдии Нико и Стеф считали нормальным. Кемпбелл и сам издал невольный смешок.

Как-то незаметно они раздели его в четыре руки и все вместе рухнули на кровать, не переставая целоваться.

Кемпбелл, осмелев, гладил их торсы и плечи, любовался на тем, как на коже проступает румянец. Нико и Стеф не остались в долгу: они трогали Кемпбелла везде и не могли остановиться. Нико заворожили его веснушки, и Кемпбелл выдохнул:

— Я слишком бледный, да?

Много лет ему говорили родители (а за ними повторяли все остальные): «Тебе следует больше бывать на солнце».

— Tu es belle.

Кемпбелл только начал учить французский, но уже знал: «belle» относилось исключительно к женщинам, для мужчин использовалось слово «beau». Нарушив грамматическую норму, Нико будто утверждал: «Ты особенный, уникальный, ни на кого не похожий». Это согревало до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

Нико и Стеф снова переглянулись. Кемпбелла восхищала их манера общаться без слов. Нико, зажав в руке пакетик с презервативом, сполз вниз. Провёл языком по нежной коже в паху, раскатал латекс по члену Кемпбелла и обхватил губами головку. Солнце внутри вспыхнуло сверхновой, Дэвида Боуи сменил Роберт Смит. «С тобой наедине я будто снова дома», — пел он. Нико вобрал его член целиком. Кемпбелл вскрикнул и застонал. Ощущений стало слишком много, и он тонул в них без надежды всплыть на поверхность.

— Тише, тише, — шептал Стеф и отвлекал его поцелуями.

Нико знал, что делает: возбуждение усиливалось по экспоненте, и, кончая, Кемпбелл отключился на несколько секунд. После он чувствовал, что вот-вот улетит, как наполненный гелием шарик, и только руки Стефа удерживали его в этой реальности.

— Оргазм — классная штука, oui?

— Угу.

А потом опять были губы и руки, и Стеф толкался внутрь медленно, без резких движений, и уже Нико отвлекал Кемпбелла поцелуями. В голове звучал уже целый симфонический оркестр, а от наслаждения плыло перед глазами.

— Не вставайте, — сказал Нико, когда Стеф и Кемпбелл немного отдышались. — Я быстро.

— Эй, ты куда? — Стеф схватил его за руку. — Ты единственный остался без оргазма, что весьма несправедливо.

— Неправда. Я кончил с вами за компанию. Индукция, однако.

— Я думал, это явление имеет отношение только к тем, что прыгает с крыши. 

— Э-э?.. — не понял Кемпбелл.

— Ну, это такое понятие в социологии, — ответил Стеф на его невысказанный вопрос. — Если один идиот спрыгнет с крыши, непременно найдётся ещё двадцать идиотов, которые повторят за ним.

Нико вернулся с мокрыми тёплыми полотенцами. Зубы он тоже успел почистить: когда он поцеловал Кемпбелла, от него пахло мятой.

Они заснули в обнимку, переплетясь руками и ногами. Кемпбеллу снился концерт Queen на Уэмбли. Правда, по какой-то причине все зрители должны были танцевать голыми…

***

Признаться, Кемпбелл опасался некоторой неловкости наутро. Опасения, к его огромному облегчению, оказались напрасны: Стеф с улыбкой протянул ему чашку чая, а Нико нарезал хрустящий тост.

Ничего не изменилось. И вместе с тем изменилось многое. Они ещё больше сблизились, хотя казалось — куда больше?

В ночи, когда Кемпбеллу не спалось, он мог залезть в кровать к Нико и задремать под его ровное сердцебиение. Также теперь он знал, какие песни смиксовать, чтобы повысить братьям настроение, когда их одолевала грусть.

— Ты — гений живых миксов, — говорил Стеф. Нико с ним соглашался.

Кемпбелл смущался и пожимал плечами. Объяснить, что он просто соединяет песни, которые играют у него в голове, было трудно, практически невозможно, потому что он не мог подобрать слова, описывающие происходящее во всей полноте.

Второе важное изменение заключалось в том, что сейчас Кемпбелл не спешил отвернуться от собственного отражения.

— Tu es belle, — произносил он и чувствовал себя таким, но… Страх, как и прежде, сидел глубоко внутри, мешая подойти к Майлзу и пригласить его, например, в кино, на фильм Майкла Уинтерботтома «круглосуточные тусовщики». Если бы можно было знать наверняка, что Майлз его не отвергнет…

Скорее всего, месяца через три Кемпбелл всё-таки попытался бы заговорить с ним на музыкальные темы и запинался бы через слово. От позора его спас Стеф. Он привёл, вернее, притащил Майлза в квартиру. Кемпбелл и Нико играли на кухне в дурака (подкидного, переводного). Нико довольно улыбался: сегодня им со Стефом не нужно было идти на шестую подработку с боссом-грязнулей и гомофобом. Кемпбелл подозревал что Нико ему поддаётся, чтобы он выиграл и у него тоже появился повод для улыбки до ушей.

Когда Майлз с подачи Стефа позвал Кемпбелла в кафе, у него появилась дополнительная причина улыбаться как идиот.

Он правда нравился Майлзу. Майлз его не стеснялся и держал за руку у всех на виду. Это было потрясающие. Гораздо круче, чем показывают в кино.

— Прости за ту шоколадку, — искренне извинился Майлз. — Я не знал, что у тебя на него… аллергия. Что, конечно, меня не оправдывает. Мне следовало сначала спросить.

— Ты не виноват. Большинство людей любит шоколад. И корицу, — тут Кемпбелл скривился.

— Ясно. Постараемся обойтись без них. Латте с тыквой. Что думаешь?

— Гадость.

— Холодный кофе со вкусом дыни и арбуза?

— А вот это можно попробовать…

Домой Кемпбелл попал далеко за полночь. Он умылся, переоделся в пижаму с котятами и шерстяные носки и без стука ввалился в комнату Нико.

Тот что-то быстро писал в блокноте, а сидевший на полу Стеф настраивал гитару.

— Ты счастлив, — это прозвучало, как утверждение. Нико отложил блокнот и протянул руки. Кемпбелл уткнулся ему в шею и тихонько рассмеялся. Радость бурлила в нём, ка пузырьки в газировке.

— Майлз тоже думает, что «Blue Monday» New Order — величайшая песня на свете, и что она на много парсеков опередила своё время.

— Мы рады за тебя, о наш нечаянный брат, — сказал Стеф и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Я — ваш брат? Это что получается, та ночь была инцестом?! — воскликнул Кемпбелл.

Он не понял, кто расхохотался первым. Но смеялись они до колик и слёз.

***

Второе свидание Кемпбелл и Майлз провели в парке развлечений. Они играли в кёрлинг и стреляли по банкам в тире.

Майлз, прижимаясь к спине Кемпбелла, упираясь в его плечо подбородком, направлял его руки, показывая, как правильно держать ружьё и в какой момент нажимать на спуск, чтобы попасть точно в цель.

Вспоминая об этом на лекциях, Кемпбелл краснел. Румянец ярко выделялся на бледной коже, что раздражало, но не настолько, чтобы он перестал думать о Майлзе.

На третьем свидании Кемпбелл с Майлзом хрустели попкорном и громко подпевали Joy Division и Happy Mondays. Удивительно, но из кинотеатра их не выгнали и петь тише не попросили.

— «Если у тебя есть выбор между правдой и легендой, транслируй легенду». Гениально, — восхищался Майлз, когда после сеанса они пили молочные коктейли.

—Не уверен, что Тони Уилсон сказал это на самом деле, — покачал головой Кемпбелл с стащил с тарелки Майлза песочное печенье с абрикосовым джемом.

— Какая разница? Фраза-то всё равно гениальная, — махнул рукой Майлз и поставил свою тарелку перед Кемпбеллом. — Налетай.

По дороге к дому Кемпбелла (Майлз, как настоящий джентльмен, пошёл его провожать), они ныряли в подворотни и целовались до боли в губах.

Ночью Кемпбеллу приснился первый в жизни эротический сон с ним и Майлзом в главных ролях.

…Привести Майлза в квартиру он вряд ли бы решился: в правилах проживания, установленных Стефом и Нико, был один главный пункт — никаких посторонних в доме. Но не мог же он бросить промокшего до нитки Майлза под дождём.

Пока тот принимал душ, Кемпбелл вынул из комода пижамные штаны нашёл самую растянутую футболку в своём гардеробе — всё-таки комплекции у них были разные, а футболки Кемпбелл носил обтягивающие. Одежду Майлза он закинул в стиральную машину.

Майлз вышел из ванной раскрасневшийся, тёплый и такой соблазнительный, что Кемпбелл не мог не наброситься на него с поцелуями.

— Чаю хочешь?

— Не откажусь.

Кемпбелл обожал старомодный чайник со свистком. Он засвистел, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Стеф и Нико закупились в продуктовом магазине по-крупному: каждый держал по два пакета.

— Кемпбелл, Майлз, — обрадовался Нико. — Какой приятный сюрприз! Мы наконец сможем сыграть в «Монополию» по-человечески.

— И мы тоже очень хотим чая, — добавил Стеф.

Они быстро разложили продукты по полкам в холодильнике и вымыли руки. Кемпбелл достал из шкафчика четыре кружки.

— Прости, — прошептал он, когда Стеф протянул ему пачку «Эрл Грей», — я помню, что мы договорились не приводить сюда посторонних.

Стеф закатил глаза.

— По-твоему, Майлз похож на постороннего?

Тем временем Нико взял Майлза в оборот:

— Это ты удачно зашёл. Я тут в одной песне планирую петь бридж на английском, но с текстом какая-то фигня получается. Поможешь мне, как носитель языка?

— Без проблем, — улыбнулся Майлз.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Стеф, мы обещали не приводить случайных партнёров, а ведь у вас всё серьёзно?

— Очень, — выдохнул Кемпбелл и бросил на Майлза мечтательный взгляд.

— Тогда не парься, ладно? Майлз может тусоваться у нас, когда пожелает.

— Спасибо, — и Кемпбелл обнял его до хруста в костях.

***

Как выяснилось, Майлзу не повезло с соседом по комнате ещё больше, чем когда-то Кемпбеллу. Поэтому после занятий он приходил к Кемпбеллу и оставался до позднего вечера.

Как ни странно, Стеф и Нико действительно не возражали. Они готовили на четверых, слушали ремиксы Кемпбелла и рассказы Майлза о его жизни во Франции, показывали свои новые песни и даже завели традицию играть в «Монополию» по вторникам и в скраббл по четвергам. 

Конечно, не всё шло гладко. Иногда у Кемпбелла случались плохие дни. Тогда он не выходил на улицу и лежал на полу в комнате Нико.

— Я не вовремя? — вздохнул Майлз, когда это произошло в первый раз в его присутствии.

— Почему же? — откликнулся Нико. — То, что у Кемпбелла нет желания разговаривать, не означает, что он не рад тебя видеть.

Нико был прав. Видно, Майлз это почувствовал — он вытянулся рядом с Кемпбеллом и просто взял его за руку.

Соединять песни в один трек и делать ремиксы Кемпбелл предпочитал в гостиной.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поделиться своим талантом со страждущим народом?

— В смысле?

— В субботу в клубе неподалёку будет вечеринка в стиле восьмидесятых. Не хватает одного диджея. 

Кемпбелл поперхнулся чаем.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы диджеил я?

— Мы понимаем, клуб — это не радиостанция, — сказал Нико. Но у тебя появится причина мрачно стоять в углу и ни с кем не общаться. Майлз будет охранять твои напитки, пока мы танцуем. Справишься, Майлз?

— Несомненно, — Майлз обнял Кемпбелла за плечи и поцеловал в висок.

— Соглашайся, — Стеф умоляюще сложил руки. — Мы заслужили хорошей музыки, а не того дерьма, под которое нас заставляют танцевать. Поймёшь, что это не твоё — значит, не твоё. Но хотя бы попробуй, хорошо?

Несколько минут спустя Кемпбелл согласно кивнул.

— Ура! — завопил Стеф и чуть не опрокинул кружку с чаем от избытка энтузиазма.

В пятницу Кемпбелл и Майлз снова стреляли по банкам и пили молочные коктейли.

«Сегодня. Это произойдёт сегодня», — решил Кемпбелл. Он чувствовал, что готов заняться сексом с тем, в кого по-настоящему влюблён. С Майлзом, который выглядел чудесно в бордовом бархатном пиджаке и шейном платке, чёрном в белый горошек.

«Почему я не могу быть тобой? Ты просто отпад», — подбодрил его Роберт Смит.

В квартире горел свет. Стеф и Нико собирались на шестую подработку, «будь она неладна».

Естественно, чтобы догадаться о планах Кемпбелла, их было достаточно одного взгляда.

— Где презервативы, ты знаешь, — сказал Нико. — Компот и лазанья в холодильнике.

— Как по мне, это безалкогольный глинтвейн, — не удержался от подколки Стеф.

— Это компот! — отрезал Нико и повернулся к Майлзу: — А ты…

— Если я обижу Кемпбелла, — перебил Майлз, — ты меня убьёшь, а Стеф закопает труп. Я помню.

— Умница. Когда мы вернёмся, мы уроним что-нибудь в коридоре, чтобы вы успели одеться.

Стеф со смехом вытолкал его в коридор.

— Идём уже, пошляк.

Как закрылась входная дверь, Кемпбелл уже не услышал, так как был занят. Он притянул к себе Майлза за шейный платок, и не осталось ничего, кроме их губ и вдохов, полных желания.

Кемпбелл закрыл глаза (целоваться так было удобнее) и подумал:

«У меня… у нас всё получится».


End file.
